


Lunar Calendar

by Badgermole



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Drugs, Food, M/M, Mind Control, Needles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleep Walking, Touch Aversion, Trance - Freeform, Werewolf, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Logan tries to help Virgil, who happens to be a werewolf, as the next full moon draws near and someone is trying to track him down.





	1. Chapter 1

“Virgil?” Logan asked. He had long since stopped paying attention to his book in favor of watching his anxious friend zone in and out for the last half hour.

Virgil blinked slowly and turned toward the sound of Logan’s calm quiet voice. He slowly shook his head, trying to clear it of the fog that rested there. The quartet of friends were hanging in Virgil’s and Logan’s living room. Logan had claimed his ancient armchair and dove back into his mystery novel, Patton had popped some overly buttery popcorn while Roman queued up one of his many Disney moves, while Virgil curled up in his corner of the couch near Logan’s armchair with his phone already open to Tumblr.

“Would you meet me upstairs for a moment?” Logan tucked his book under his arm and started up the stairs before Virgil had a chance to reply.

Virgil blinked a few more times taking in his surroundings. He muttered quietly to Patton and Roman that he would be right back, but the pair was too involved in the movie to notice. The hoodie clad boy shuffled through the living room and trekked up the stairs. He stood in front of Logan’s dark blue door. It was closed of course.

Virgil stared at the dyed door. Logan had obviously just invited him up, but the door was closed signaling privacy. As he stood debating whether or not to knock, Logan pulled open the door looking Virgil up and down.

“Come in,” Logan spoke finally and moved to allow Virgil past him.

Virgil awkwardly shuffled around Logan and into the room, only to stand awkwardly in the middle. Sure he had been in Logan’s room a number of times before, but this was Logan’s space and Virgil always felt like he was intruding.

“Feel free to sit down Virgil.” Logan motioned to his bed. He had long since learned that an overwhelmed Virgil preferred when others made decisions for him. Virgil slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, barely enough to support his weight. Logan had turned his back and huddled over his desk rearranging things Virgil couldn't see. Logan obviously couldn't have a mess in his room with guests in it, not that Virgil could even tell that there was anything out of place.

Logan finally turned around and sat in the wheeled computer chair. Logan looked over Virgil once again before pushing his chair closer to Virgil. He folded his hands over his lap as Virgil’s twitched nervously in his own.

“I did not mean to make you nervous.” Logan said softly looking up to catch Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil nodded not saying anything. He pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands to hide the shake and pulled at the loose threads. Logan had bought him a number of new sweatshirts, all the same old style. Virgil had a tendency to unravel the sleeves of his hoodies.

“I wanted to know if you were aware that you have been… less than present throughout the night.”

“I… uh… Yeah, I guess I haven’t really been paying attention, zoning out or whatever…” Virgil mumbled.

“I wanted to ensure that you were alright.” Logan opened his hands face up on his lap, inviting Virgil to take them for comfort if needed.

Logan himself was not in the touchy-feely category and Virgil had a rather sever case of touch aversion, but gestures like these often provided the pair comfort. It gave a sense of normalcy in their odd relationship.

Virgil poked barely the tips of his fingers from his one sleeve and tapped them quickly against Logan’s. Sure Logan only felt the contact of the cotton and Virgil immediately retracted his hand farther up his sleeve, but it was more than enough. Logan let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

“I guess it’s just getting close, you know.” Virgil kept his eyes down on Logan’s still open and placating hands. Resting on Logan’s ring finger was a simple small black band. Virgil had gotten it as a gift for a date the pair had decided for an anniversary, neither had taken to remembering exactly when it was. Virgil honestly wasn’t quite sure what had compelled him to get it, he didn’t have any grasp on what romance was, but it had gotten Logan to smile at the unexpected gift.

“Something is different this time around?” Logan pondered and looked up at the calendar that hung over his bed. As with every month, three consecutive dates had a small circle around the number. “There is still a week before the full moon.”

Virgil shrunk a bit as his shoulders rose up. This was not a topic he liked being brought up.

“Your eyes were glowing while you were ‘zoning out.’” Logan noted quietly. “I have not seen that aside from during the… transformations.”

“I’m not going to…” Virgil kept his eyes locked on the small ring. “It only happens then…”

“Yes, of course. I did not mean to imply as such.” Logan shifted in his seat.

“I… uh… I think that… uh… the… uh…” Virgil was starting to shake.

Logan gently shushed Virgil and whispered for him to take his time.

“The… the one who turned me… I think they’re back… around here.” Virgil shuffled forward for their pant covered knees to touch. “They’re… They want to find me.”

Virgil pressed his knees harder into Logan’s. Logan gently placed his ring-less hand onto Virgil’s knee. He drew light small circles on the dark denim, unsure what to say.

“Would it be best to send Patton and Roman home? I am sure they will not mind as you are unwell.” Logan stilled his movements trying to catch Virgil’s eye.

Virgil tilted his head to look at Logan through his bangs. After staring at each other, Virgil hesitantly nodded. “Be quick… please. I don’t…”

“I shall not dawdle throwing them from our residence.” Logan smiled as Virgil gave a soft snort.

 

“Virgil?” Logan had returned and was watching the frozen glowing eyed roommate.

Logan first sat down to wait for Virgil to emerge from his trance state but this was taking longer than any of the fits from downstairs. Logan’s face contorted slightly at the uncertainty of the whole situation but moved carefully around Virgil to grab a small box from his locked nightstand.

While continuously glancing at the oblivious boy, Logan undid yet another lock on a dark wooden box. He pulled out a small syringe and an equally small vial of purple tinted liquid. Logan pulled a small amount of liquid into the syringe and waited one more minute to see if Virgil would return on his own.

As the second hand on his watch reached 12, Logan whispered quiet apologies as he rolled up the sleeve of Virgil’s right arm. There are still no reaction from the other. The tie-clad boy pulled a single alcohol wipe from the box and gently dabbed the inner portion of Virgil’s arm.

The lack of reaction from all of the skin to skin contact was thoroughly concerning Logan. He tried to push it out of his mind as he placed the tip of the needle gentle above the blood vessel.  After waiting a few more last chance seconds for Virgil, Logan jabbed the needle through the skin and pressed down on the plunger watching the liquid disappear.

Logan quickly removed the needle and pressed a cotton ball on the wound. He secured the cotton ball with medical tape before giving one last wipe of Virgil’s arm wherever he had touched him.

 

Logan sat tapping his index fingers. His hands were steepled with his elbows on his legs. His thumbs were outstretch to provide a small ledge to rest his head upon. The glow of Virgil’s eyes had slowly been fading over the last three minutes, but there still was no obvious show of Virgil’s return. As much as Logan glanced back at the locked nightstand draw of diluted wolfsbane, he knew that Virgil’s body could not handle more.

Logan’s back began to protest the slightly hunched position. He reluctantly leaned back, over extending to stretch out his back. The pair had been dealing with Virgil’s werewolfism for one year and four months now. Virgil had been coming home from work and had been viscously attacked. He had spent months recovering, both physically and mental. Those were the hardest months for Logan.

Only a week before the incident, Logan had awkwardly announced to Virgil that he had romantic feelings for the anxious one but knew that Virgil was aromantic and asexual. Logan himself was asexual but homoromantic. The confession had inadvertently sent Virgil into a panic attack. After calming the other down, Logan explained that he simply needed to express the feeling and expected nothing from Virgil. Logan wanted to understand his feelings and, as they concerned Virgil, he had wanted to discuss them with the other.

Logan hadn’t seen Virgil for a whole day before he found Virgil awkwardly sitting at the kitchen table with a horribly crinkled piece of paper and shaking like a leaf. The paper had explained that Virgil liked Logan more so than any of his other friends and more than anyone before but just… not like that. Logan of course understood, there were far too many times when he had found himself in a relationship that mishandled and ignored his asexuality.

But Virgil and Logan had figured out there was something more than just normal friendship. Logan offered the term of queer-platonic relationship but Virgil didn’t want to put a name on it further than a relationship. Using a specific name meant there were standards and expectations and Virgil couldn’t deal with that.

Then Virgil got attacked…

  


 “Ooan?” Virgil’s slurred speak pulled Logan from his thoughts. He blinked, the last of the glow finally disappearing leaving his dark brown soft eyes behind.

Virgil’s right shoulder tensed as his mind registered the wolfsbane coursing through his blood. He looked down at the cotton ball taped to him. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Ooo ‘ot me?” Virgil lethargically ran his fingers over the cotton ball.

“I apologize Virgil, but you had fallen into another trance like state. The time of the experience was concerning. As it was related to your condition, I found it imperative to administer one of your wolfsbane shots.”  Logan had taken it upon himself to help Virgil with the effects of being turned into a werewolf. Most web sources were of course founded on nothing, but Logan dove through the depths of the internet to find the accurate and useful information. “Do not worry, I kept our contact to a minimum and cleaned the area afterward.”

“I don wan ‘em to find me.” Virgil blinked slowly as he laid back and curled into a ball.

“Of course Virgil. I assume you are sleeping in my room then?” Logan smiled. Virgil gave a small sound of acknowledgement. “You cannot sleep in those clothes though.”

Virgil let out a grumble and struggled to sit up again. There was so much more to being a werewolf than the monthly transformation. With the wolfsbane running through his body, muting the wolf, Virgil felt like everything was slow and heavy.

“I am sorry.” Logan muttered more to himself than Virgil. Luckily Virgil was too consumed with undressing himself to have heard.

Virgil removed his jeans and curled back up on top of the sheets. Logan let out a light huff, but let Virgil fall asleep like that. Logan supposed he should change into some sleepwear and figure out where he was going to sleep for the night as his bed was obviously taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written more!
> 
> Warning for a sleep walking Logan.

Virgil nuzzled farther into the warmth around him.  He always loved the early morning when he hadn’t quite woken up yet, there was a calm that he couldn’t get anywhere else in his day. Logan of course provided a calming force, but nothing as strong as the ignorant bliss from being half-awake. Virgil smiled at the thought of Logan. Logan was sweet and cared, but didn’t push and let Virgil awkwardly lead the relationship. Virgil let out a quiet happy hum. He was glad he had found the nerd.

The warmth around Virgil shifted. Virgil let out a small annoyed groan at the loss of the perfect heat but then his eyes flung open at the realization that he hadn’t moved meaning the blanket pile around him shouldn’t have moved meaning he wasn’t surrounded by blankets meaning that…

Virgil stopped breathing and ripped himself out of the bed and stumbled backward until his back hit into something hard. His heart was hammering in his chest as he dropped himself to the ground. Virgil pulled his bare pale legs up to his chest. His body was cold.

“It’s okay. It’s Logan. I like Logan. Logan is good.” Virgil muttered into his knees. “It’s okay. It’s Logan. Logan is good.”

Virgil was running his hands up and down his bare folded legs trying to get rid of the phantom pressure of Logan's body against his. He continued to mumble the mantra to keep himself from spiraling any farther. “Logan didn’t mean it. Logan is good. It’s okay.”

Logan slowly started to stir, either from the loss of Virgil beside him or the panicked sounds emanating from the other.  Virgil started repeating the mantra faster and faster to himself. He couldn’t be freaking out when Logan woke up.

“Calm down. Calm down Virgil.” His rubbing sped up, helplessly trying to force himself into a state that could not be forced.

Logan sat up, squinting at the blob that was Virgil. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and groggily pulled his glasses from the nightstand. His face dropped seeing how frazzled Virgil was. Logan ran a hand through his bed head and cocked his head in slight confusion. He had fallen asleep on the floor beside the bed, as such, there should be no reason he was at a higher elevation than Virgil who was on the floor.

Logan registered that beneath him was not the stiff itchy carpet but was in fact a comfortable mattress. His eyes dropped down to his sleepwear – which existed only as his boxers.

“Virgil I promise I did not knowingly climb into bed with you.” Logan blurted out. He had a penchant to sleepwalk when he was stressed. Virgil constantly had nightmares and Logan’s stressed sleeping mind must have reasoned for him to comfort the other… by spooning the anxious one. “That was not properly worded...”

While Virgil’s eyes were still wide with fear, he nodded his head slowly. “I…just… I just… have to calm down.” Virgil’s voice shook worse than his body but tried to give a reassuring smile.

“I do greatly apologize. I was sleeping on the floor.” Logan motioned to the abandoned pillow and thin sheet of his makeshift bed. “I was concerned by the events of last night and it would seem I felt the need to comfort you further.”

“It’s okay Lo.” Virgil dropped his forehead into his knees to focus on calming himself down away from Logan’s guilty expression.

 

Logan stared at the darkening pancake batter before him. Once Virgil had calmed down, he had excused himself to the restroom for a long warm shower. That had to have been at least an hour ago and Logan doubted how much warm water they still had, but Virgil needed some time to himself. The bespectacled half was technically banned from making breakfast, but it was nearing the afternoon and therefore he was making brunch not breakfast.

Logan wasn’t bad at cooking, but Virgil had declared that it was the one of the few normal relationship-type things he could do. Although who knows what could go wrong in the kitchen with flames and sharp knives, Virgil found the atmosphere relaxing. Logan had reminded the other that there were no need for actions that made him uncomfortable, but Virgil insisted it was something he wanted to do. People cook for others all the time, Virgil had added.

Logan sighed and flipped the pancake over in the pan. He had no idea what had overcome him last night. It was incredibly inappropriate to invade Virgil’s personal space without warning, especially considering he was asleep.  Technically Logan was also asleep… It still crossed a number of boundaries and Logan shouldn’t have done it. He had probably injured Virgil’s trust. Logan wasn’t sure if he could get rid of the image of Virgil’s panicked face. It had been all his fault.

“Specs, it’s burning.” Virgil spoke from the doorway, his hair wet matted against his head.

“I guess there is a reason I am not allowed in here.” Logan smiled and dropped the burnt pancake in the trash bin.

“You seem to be doing fine. Just don’t burn anything else, I may have used up all our water.” Virgil smiled back and stood behind Logan to peak around at the already cooked pancakes. “It… it uh, smells great.”

“It is simply instant mix, but thank you for the compliment.” Logan shrugged adding new batter to the small pan.

The sound of sizzling batter filled the comfortable silence between the two. Regardless of how much he tried, Virgil could not get himself to be a morning person. The warm shower had originally made him drowsy, but eventually the water turned ice cold and snapped Virgil awake and out of his thoughts. He hadn’t thought he had been in there that long. A small voice in the back of his head warned that it was one of these trances Logan kept mentioning. He wouldn’t bring it up though. Logan had enough to worry about right now.

“I wanted to apologize again for this morning’s occurrences.” Logan spoke flipping the pancake.

“Water under the bridge.” Virgil mumbled and gently brushed his hoodie covered shoulder against Logan’s back as he turned back to lean on the door frame.

 

“What’re you trying to figure out Lo?” Virgil blinked at the other who had been staring at him. Breakfast had been calm and Virgil had taken to his phone while Logan did a crossword puzzle. “You have that ‘I’m thinking very hard about something’ face.”

Logan did some dramatic movements with his face before attempting to fall back to his neutral expression. Virgil could see the minute differences though: the slight tilt of Logan’s head, the curious light in his eyes, and the slight crinkle of his forehead.

“I do not wish to disrupt our pleasant day with questions which will cause you discomfort.” Logan supplied. His brain would find things and latch on, a focus that couldn’t be broken. The reason Logan had finally brought up his feelings for Virgil was that his brain just could not stop thinking about the other. Logan wouldn’t be able to find peace in his mind without handling the thing he was focused on, but Virgil set the corners of his mouth twitch at the attempt to be aware of his feelings.

“You and I both know, your brain is going to be stuck on it even if you don’t want it to…” Virgil rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the already building stress. Logan was either going to bring up the fact that they had woken up together, which Virgil was intent on deflecting as no big deal, or he was going to bring up the fact of the one who turned Virgil. “Just… just ask Specs.”

Along with Logan’s breakfast ban, he was also banned from giving loving nicknames to Virgil. Obviously, the ban did not apply for Virgil. It wasn’t per say that Virgil was uncomfortable with the love that Logan showed, he just couldn’t reciprocate truthfully with the same emotion behind it.

“What goes on while you are in one of these trances?” Logan inquired after a long pause. He dropped to rest his head on his interlocked hands.

“Starting with the hard ones, eh?” Virgil gave a small smirk trying to relax himself. Logan’s face tensed slightly before he registered the more lighthearted tone.

Virgil dropped his head unable to keep up with Logan’s intense eye contact. Logan always seemed to be staring into your brain to figure out what was going on in it.

“Well…” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess the world kind of… fades away. And there’s some pressure in my head.”

Virgil made a vague gesture to his head. He snuck a peak up at through his bangs at Logan. The other was simply nodding slowly letting Virgil talk, digesting the information. Before the anxious one had a chance to continue, Logan’s eyes widened at some realization and bolted up from his seat.

“Please hold that thought Virgil. I will be back momentarily.” Logan disappeared upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. It was something he constantly reprimanded Virgil about, but Virgil kept his mouth closed and listened to the rapid footfalls above him.

Logan thumped down the stairs and dropped himself back into his seat.

“You need to get to the gym.” Virgil joked seeing the out of breath and sweating Logan.

“At least I go outside.” Logan said between gasps, trying to calm down his body. It was early and he had just gone under unexpected and sudden strenuous activity, his body was of course going to handle the situation subpar. Once Logan’s heart stopped hammering in his chest and his skin cooled significantly, he opened the small leather journal that he had grabbed from his room.

Logan may have adamantly claimed it was his private journal, but they both knew that within it held more of Virgil’s secrets than any of his own. While Virgil was paranoid about mostly everything, Logan found himself worried that he would forget information and had developed an obsession with writing everything down. Aware of his partner’s anxieties, he had inquired if Virgil would be okay with the collection of all the werewolf knowledge and research. Virgil assured him it was probably fine and that yes, he was indeed absolutely sure.

“Please feel free to continue.” Logan motioned with his right as his left scribbled down what Virgil had previously said in an awful chicken-scratch shorthand that no one other than Logan could read.

Virgil smiled slightly at the nerd before dropping his head to look at his wringing hands in his lap.

“So… there’s this pressure in my head. I don’t, uh, remember where exactly. Then there’s that tingle on the back of your neck, when you feel that someone’s watching you…I guess. I…I don’t know how to explain… it’s like… another world?” Virgil shook his head at that. _That’s stupid Virge_.

“It is not stupid.” Logan noted raising an eyebrow slightly at the other.

Virgil flinched, not realizing he had said that out loud. He shrugged before continuing. “There’s…uh, this feeling that someone’s calling for me but, there’s no noise. It’s just calm… and empty…?”

Logan get out a soft hum and continued writing his notes. As much as Virgil enjoyed and appreciated Logan’s help, sometimes it made him feel like Logan was his doctor not his partner.

“How do you know it’s the one who turned you?” Logan looked up feeling Virgil staring at him. Virgil would have to say that it was nice to see that there was that caring twinkle in Logan’s eyes. It always seemed to outshine his undying curiosity somehow, reminding Virgil that Logan did actually care.

 Virgil fidgeted knowing Logan wouldn’t particularly like his answer.

“It’s just… I just know? Like an instinct thing?” Virgil said, doing his best not to mumble his words. “There’s just like… a link between us?”

That happened to be the answer to a lot of Logan’s questions. ‘I just know.’ It was frustrating… no, perhaps more of an annoyance. Ever since Virgil turned he just had this random collection of knowledge about his strange condition. It made some logical sense, ignoring the fact that werewolves were not entirely logical. Animals are born with instinctual knowledge and skills and only seemed far that when you suddenly had your DNA changed into a new creature, there would be knowledge. How else could one explain that werewolves were still considered a creature of myth and legend? There had to be some innate knowledge how to keep oneself hidden from the human world.

 

While Virgil did not like to talk about his lycanthropy, he knew that Logan needed knowledge and would drop random tidbits when they were hanging out near each other in the living room.

“A werewolf can only be born to a werewolf mother, not a human one.” Virgil had said out of the blue one day, not looking up from his phone. Logan stayed silent but placed the bookmark in his book, resting it on his lap.

“The kid undergoes the transformation even in the womb each month, but it’s just a collection of cells and it’s not strong enough to survive.” Virgil muttered scrolling through the Tumblr post he was skimming. “But the werewolf, she’s got some special, I don’t know, coating for her uterus or some protein or something and shields it from the effects. The kid won’t transform for the first time until it’s born… Mom won’t transform during the pregnancy either. You know, as to not kill the kid.”

“Interesting Virgil.” Logan noted and disappeared upstairs to log all of that information in his small leather journal.

 

“Do you think…” Logan paused wanting to phrase his question carefully. “Do you feel that they’re getting closer to finding you?”

Virgil gave a small hesitant nod. He had zoned out a number of times in the shower this morning. The last time, Virgil was absolutely certain that he had heard someone whisper his own name into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans and cuddling, aka the calm before the storm.

The boys had decided that they were going to have a relaxing day. Patton had called while Logan was in the shower, leaving Virgil to answer… well technically Virgil let the phone go to voicemail 3 times before he had overcome his anxiety to answer Logan’s phone.

Patton had absolutely fussed over the younger man. Virgil’s faces was as red as a tomato by the time Logan had returned downstairs. He threw the phone to the other as though it was a bomb about to explode. Logan was able to appease Patton’s dad-like caring. He promised the quartet would make up their gathering when Virgil was feeling better and more up for interactions.

Now Virgil’s face had returned to its normal paleness and the pair were cuddling on the couch. Logan was originally stiff as a board at the corner of the couch, his earlier accidental touching flashing back in his mind. Virgil pulled his hood over his head and pulled his legs sideways up onto the couch. He dropped his head gently onto the taller boy’s shoulder.

Feeling Logan’s hesitance, Virgil raised his head and bumped Logan lightly with his shoulder. Logan let out a quiet apology and shook out the tension from his body. Virgil dropped back his covered head and lightly tapped his index finger against the back of Logan’s hand.

Using his free unpinned arm, Logan turned on Netflix to allow some quiet calm science documentaries to play in the background. Virgil’s light taps would sometimes beat with the documentary’s soundtrack, slowing and quickening with the music. Although he never asked, Logan has concluded that the fingertip taps were a Virgil equivalent of hand holding.

 

“What’s on your mind Lo?” Virgil whispered, his voice layered with sleep. Logan blinked surprised. “You’ve been… You’ve been gulping like a fish. I can feel your jaw knocking into my head.”

“I shall let you sleep. I will store away the question for later.” Logan whispered back. He turned his attention back to the documentary which seemed to be about ocean life.

“Lo,” Virgil muttered with a huff and shifted slightly off of his partner.

“We decided upon a relaxing Saturday,” Logan countered. Virgil pulled his hand back up into his sleeve. Logan fought not to frown at the disappearance of the contact.

“You’re obviously not relaxed.” Virgil shook his head trying to wake himself up more.

“You have been entering trances since we sat down.” Logan finally spoke.

Virgil blinked slowly and shrugged. “I know… I’ve been trying to sleep to ignore them.”

“I am very concerned.”

Virgil moved back against Logan but removed his hood and kept his head up to look at the other.

“He’s trying to find me…” Virgil muttered. “It’s… it’s like playing a game of hot and cold. Move some, check. Move some more, check.”

“Can you tell if there is malicious intent? Perhaps as your Alpha-“

“He’s not my Alpha. He’s not anything to me, just the jerk who messed up my life.” Virgil snapped pulling away once again.

Logan rubbed his face. “Of course. It was my mistake.”

A tense silence filled the room while Virgil fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves. This as actually one of this newer ones. Logan had decided having five of the same black old hoodies were enough and brought Virgil a black and purple checkered sweatshirt. The torso was still solid black, but the checkering on the sleeves gave it just enough to be interesting but not too much to be overwhelming.

“I’m sorry Lo.” Virgil mumbled. “It’s… I don’t mean to snap at you. _It_ is just getting close and there’s a stranger poking around in my head... I’m just feeling really... alone? But like suffocated too?”

Logan reached around and put his arm around Virgil’s shoulder, careful to weave his arm under the other’s hood. He gave a gentle tug and Virgil curled back against his side.

“I don’t know what their intent is, but-“ Virgil stopped midsentence and Logan noted the yellow glow of his partner’s eyes.

Logan gently tapped out each second against Virgil’s shoulder patiently waiting for him to come back. They were in uncharted territory, and Logan absolutely hated it. Virgil blinked slowly a few times before shaking his head.

“Um… right, I don’t know what their intent is but I don’t think they’re going to act until the peak.” Virgil mumbled, his words slurred together.

“Because during that time, you aren’t you?” Logan asked, turning his tapping into small circles.

Virgil nodded slowly. Those three nights each month or so were the worst for him. He lost what little control he had in the world and became something that he wasn’t.

“And, you know, _it_ probably likes ‘em.” Virgil shrugged slightly. He returned to tapping on Logan’s hand, now his left as his right was around Virgil. That tapping had increased in pressure, not a lot, but it had gone from light feather taps to more of a drum Logan could actually feel.

“I won’t let anything happen to you Virgil.” Logan whispered and pressed Virgil closer into him.

Virgil pulled back up his hood and dropped his head onto Logan’s shoulder.

 

Logan had originally planned to cook a nice dinner for them, but Virgil was unusually cuddly today. The smaller one convinced Logan to order in food so neither had to move. Of course, it hadn’t taken much to convince Logan.

“There’s more than enough food, you know?” Logan said cocking an eyebrow.

Virgil froze before pulling his thumb away from his mouth. It was an anxious tick of his, biting his thumb without realizing it.

“You have been more than open with my problems and curiosities today. I would like to reciprocate that to you.” Logan shifted, putting down the pizza slice he had been eating.

Virgil took a few deep, shaky breaths before looking back at Logan, returning his eye contact.

“It’s probably too late to do anything…” Virgil shrugged as though that would appease his obvious anxiety. Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. It always amazed Virgil how serious Logan could look while also looking so caring and concerned.

Virgil sighed and leaned back into his chair.

“Do you… Do you think you could… maybe, if you want, don’t stress yourself out about it…” Virgil closed his eyes knowing he was rambling incoherently. “Can you find somewhere else for next week?”

Logan nodded slowly. “I think I can ask-“

“No, no, no.” Virgil rushed. “Don’t tell me. I don’t want… I don’t want ‘em to know.”

“Understandable. It is of course rather short notice, but I shall look into finding you a new location.”

Virgil rolled his shoulders. That was the easy part. Now came the hard part. “I… I don’t want you to stay with me this time around…”

It was barely above a whisper, Virgil himself wasn’t sure if he had actually said it out loud but the pain that flashed across Logan’s face was more than enough of a sign.

“That I do not understand.” Logan said flatly.

“He’s going to come for me. I can just… feel it okay? I don’t want you there when he shows up.” Virgil clenched his jaw feeling his nose moisten and tears start to pool ready to fall. “I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“I promise I will not let anything happen to either of us.” Logan said protectively. He moved to the other side of the kitchen table and gently rubbed circles on Virgil’s back after getting a nod.

Virgil eventually wrapped his arms around Logan and the two hugged for a long time, but it didn’t feel like enough at all.

“Virgil, I have to ask you some questions concerning this decision in order to properly prepare.” Logan whispered.

Virgil nodded his head into Logan’s chest.

“Are you going to take your wolfsbane? I understand that it helps to reduce the wolf, but it makes you weaker should an altercation emerge with the one who turned you. Taking the wolfsbane would also help hide you from his prying, as we have demonstrated yesterday. Also, you have not experienced a natural, wolfsbane-less, transformation in over a year.”

“I don’t want it.” Virgil spoke into Logan’s shirt. He _had_ to protect Logan. There was a long pause before Logan let out a small ‘okay.’

“Are you going to be alright going to work without it?”

“I’ll… maybe, I- I’ll try to get the time off.” Virgil pulled away slowly, needing his space. Aside from the first couple months without Logan’s wolfsbane concoction and when he got attacked, Virgil didn’t miss work for anything. It wasn’t that he loved it. The job was simple and he did it without thinking. Missing work was just one of those things that would send Virgil spiraling into a day of anxiety and panic attacks.

While Logan was rather unsure of Virgil’s answer to his first question, he had been absolutely sure Virgil was going to force himself to go to work.

“You’ll be careful about staying calm?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Early in his lycanthropy, Virgil had fallen into a panic attack from fearful of the next three days. The attack had triggered him to change a whole extra day early. His body was absolutely worn out by the time he changed for the fourth time. Virgil had been a zombie for the next week.

Virgil nodded. “It’s the safest option.”

The pair fell back into silence as Logan cleaned up the leftover pizza. Virgil moved to curl himself up in the corner of the couch, listening to Logan hum. Logan never knew that he was doing it. It was calm and slow and full of emotion. Virgil leaned his head back letting the barely audible tune lull him into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some PTSD symptoms.

Wednesday. Tomorrow would be the day.

The pair was having a simple breakfast of cereal, and some fruit in Logan’s case. Virgil had uncharacteristically burnt everything he had tried to cook. Logan desperately wanted to work out the huge knots that brought Virgil’s shoulders to his ears, but Virgil could barely handle anyone brushing against him even with a layer or two of clothing between.

Virgil kept looking back up at the calendar hanging on the fridge and back down at the screen of his phone. His leg was bouncing enough that it was shaking the kitchen table.

“Today is today.” Logan reached over to cover the lit phone screen. “Nothing is going to happen today. You’ve said so yourself. You have not fallen into a trance since last week. I have found a safe place for the next three days. You are going to be okay. We just have to make it through, one day at a time.”

Virgil nodded not taking his eyes from his covered phone. While his knee still bounced, it had calmed enough to a more average speed for him.

“You do not have to go in today.” Logan tentatively offered. The pair still had an hour and a half until they were required to check in for their respective jobs.

Virgil shook his head and looked up around Logan’s jaw. “I can’t sit around and do nothing today. Work is relaxing.”

“May I drive you?”

“No, I… uh… I want to see Pat today.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his eyes more toward Logan’s chest.

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” Logan insisted as he moved his hand away from the phone. Logan was thankful for Virgil’s poor eye contact. He blinked a few times, trying to clear away the tears that were forming. Virgil was not going to die tomorrow.

 

Logan rubbed his face in frustration. People just could not be put in charge of menial tasks. Also, in hindsight, he had also handled the situation poorly. His mind was preoccupied with how Virgil was acting this morning and didn’t have his normal focus on his work. He really should have sent the intern away to speak with one of his coworkers rather than crushing the poor kid’s soul. Logan hoped he hadn’t frightened the intern too much, the kid did good work. He made a mental note to apologize once this full moon was over.

A light buzzing pulled Logan’s eyes from his blank screen. His phone screen lit up and Logan’s heart stopped. _Virgil._

Logan immediately accepted the call. Virgil didn’t call. At all. Ever. The only time he had gotten a call from Virgil’s phone was after he was attacked. Virgil hadn’t even been the one who had called.

“Virgil? What’s going on? Are you alright?” Logan rushed standing from his desk.

“Oh god, Logan. Finally.” That wasn’t Virgil. Logan’s racing mind took a second to register the voice of Patton. It sounded far too sad and frightened for his normally peppy ball of sunshine of a friend.

“Patton? What’s going on?”  Logan grabbed his coat and bag before more or less sprinting to tell his boss he needed to leave.

“I’m so sorry. You weren’t answering your phone and… I had to pry his phone from him. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to touch him.” Patton was sobbing, but Logan couldn’t hear anything else in the background.

“Patton. Please, take a deep breath. Calm down. I am coming. I need to know what is going on.” Logan started taking the steps two at a time, not having the patience to wait for the elevator.

“Virgil… he hadn’t come up to meet me for lunch. We had planned to get lunch together. I just… I just thought he got caught up and forgot the time.” Patton sniffled. His words were still pouring rapidly out of him, but they were less shaky. “But I found him and he’s just frozen Lo. He’s just curled up and staring at the ceiling. I don’t think he’s okay. He doesn’t seem to know I’m here.”

Logan’s heart stuttered. If Patton knew Virgil was looking at the ceiling than obviously Patton would have noticed the unnatural glow of Virgil’s eyes. But he hadn’t said anything about Virgil’s eyes. Logan fumbled with his car keys as he sprinted across the car park.

“How long has he been like this?”

“I don’t know! I’m so sorry Logan.” Patton was still sobbing.

“I’m at my car. I’m coming Patton. Just keep me updated alright? I’m coming. Tell him I’m coming.” Logan hung up, throwing the phone across into the passenger seat. He dropped his head, feeling the cool leather of the wheel against his forehead. Logan took a deep breath and held it, mentally counting to seven before releasing it.

At seven, Logan jammed his seatbelt into placed and turned the key in the ignition.

“I’m coming Virgil.”

 

Logan nodded his head at the worker. He waited until the stranger was out of sight before running full speed through the aisles and aisles of filing cabinets and shelves of miscellaneous objects. Patton couldn’t bring himself to leave Virgil’s side, even if the other didn’t know he was there, and had sent word to one of his co-workers to let Logan down into the archives.

Patton and Virgil worked at the local museum. Patton upstairs as a tour guide and Virgil in the basement alone with the archives. It was work the both had surprising enjoyed.  Patton was forever in Virgil’s debt for putting in a good word that got the other his job. While they didn’t see much of each other, Logan knew the carpool every morning was a highlight for both.

“Patton!” Logan shouted he did not want to get lost in the never ending space.

“Logan!” Patton returned and Logan turned and darted down a different aisle.

After feeling like he ran forever, Logan found the pair sitting on the floor. Virgil was curled up against one of the shelves. His head was tilted back staring up at the ceiling, his eyes unblinking. Logan should see the tension of Virgil’s muscles, rigid in that one position.

Working alone in the archives was one of the few times that Virgil would show his arms. The light lavender and white button-down dress shirt had its sleeves folded up to his biceps. Logan smiled sadly at the sight. Virgil was allowed to relax and be himself at work. He wasn’t constantly checking where everyone was in a room. He didn’t shrink away because he felt a presence in the room with him. He smiled and hummed and was just as beautiful and wonderful as Logan knew him to be.

Patton launched himself into Logan, hugging the other tight enough to cause discomfort.

“I’m so sorry. I had to touch him. I just had to get his phone. I just… I’m worried I made it worse, I didn’t mean to Lo.” Patton sobbed into Logan’s shoulder.

Logan hesitantly patted his back. “If he hasn’t been aware that you’ve been here, I doubt that he was aware you touched him. It is… alright.”

A sound pulled the two apart. Virgil’s whole body twitched as though he had gotten shocked.

“It’s not often. I… I haven’t been keeping track. But they’re not worse than that. Just every once and a while.” Patton whispered and dropped back onto his knees before his friend.

“Is it some sort of seizure?” Patton’s hand started to move toward Virgil before he pulled it back. “I know he doesn’t do doctors… or hospitals, but Lo, I’m really worries.”

At that, Virgil’s head rolled to the side. Virgil’s brown eyes were wide with fear but seemed to look right through Patton and Logan.

“Virgil?” Logan attempted and knelt beside Patton. “I’m here, okay.”

Virgil didn’t respond but closed his eyes.

“No, no. Virgil, please keep your eyes open.” Logan whispered and scooted closer to his unresponsive partner.

Virgil opened them and blinked. His eyes still had that faraway look to them, but Logan took it as a good sign.

“It’s fine Pat, I’ll just take the bus home.” Virgil slurred out.

Logan turned his head toward Patton. Patton let out an airy ‘Oh gosh, kiddo.’ He placed a tentative hand on Logan’s shoulder. 

“What?” Logan flicked his eyes between Patton and Virgil.

“It’s… That’s what he said… the night… oh god Lo.” Patton wrapped his arms around Logan. It was as close as he could get to hugging Virgil.

“He’s having a flashback to the night he was attacked.” Logan concluded. If it was possible, Logan’s face saddened even more. “He’s been fine though…”

Logan really should have seen it coming. How just entirely _off_ Virgil had been this morning. Of course Logan just wrote it off as the moon. Obviously the return of someone who viciously attacked you while also tracking you down was going to cause some damage to Virgil’s psyche.

Logan just wanted to scoop up his partner into his arms and carry him away to somewhere safe. Virgil had barely been handling indirect touching today, there was no way Logan could pick up Virgil without feeling horribly guilty.

Virgil’s eyes started to flicker, the telltale gold of the werewolf fighting with the nature brown of Virgil. Logan had to get his partner out of here. He had promised Virgil that Patton and Roman could never find out about the lycanthropy.

“Help me get him to my car. He has to come home.” Logan announced pulling away from Patton. Hopefully the other doesn’t notice the rapid change of the other’s eye or at least attributes it to the lights or something more reasonable than a werewolf transformation.

“Are you sure we should touch him?” Patton whispered not moving from his spot, his arms slowly dropping into his lap.

Logan looked up at Patton, only fear and love in his eyes. “No, I am not sure… I- This is the best option I have. If he is still within his mind, he will not know that we are touching him… It is better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.”

Patton moved away to give Logan the space to pick up his partner. Logan gently and carefully unrolled Virgil’s sleeves, doing his best to keep from skin to skin contact. Even if Virgil wasn’t aware, Logan was not going to break his trust. With his arms now covered, Logan hooked his one arm around Virgil’s knees and his other around his back.

Logan huffed as he picked up the other and Patton slowly led the trio out of the archives. At some point while weaving between stacks, Patton pulled out his phone and informed someone that Virgil was having a medical emergency and was leaving for the day. He ensured the voice on the other end that the situation was covered, Virgil’s partner was here and there was no need to call for an ambulance. Logan mouthed a thank you at the discretion.

Virgil’s twitching started to intensify, the time between each fit decreasing. The attack was getting closer. Virgil had never given Logan all the details, something Logan found completely understandable, but he knew it was horrible.

“Come back to me Virge, babe.” Logan whispered into Virgil’s ear. He had to get Virgil back to him. He couldn’t imagine Virgil having to relive the worse moments of his life.

Virgil’s eyes darted around under his eyelids as though to say that he was trying his best.

“I’m waiting for you. I’m right here with you. Nothing’s going to happen.” Logan cooed.

Patton raced forward and held the door open for Logan. The tie-clad man’s arms began to start to burn, but Logan clenched his jaw as pushed forward. Patton walked to the left of Logan to watch Virgil’s face.

“In my left front pocket are my keys.” Logan noted as his car came into view. It really was not his best parking job. He was in the middle of two spots.

Patton awkwardly reached into Logan’s pants and pulled out the keys. He hit the unlock button on the key fob and watched as the headlights blinked.

“Passenger seat.” Logan nodded his head in at the passenger’s door. He wanted to keep an eye on Virgil, and should he come out of his flashback, it would be best for him to be near Logan.

“You make sure he gets better, otherwise I will physically fight you.” Patton said with no malice in his voice as he reclined the seat.

“Of course. I shall update you when I know more.” Logan slid Virgil into the seat. The snap of the buckle filled the tense air around the car.

Patton pulled Logan into another tight hug, one that Logan actually returned this time.

“You should go home too. Call Roman, just…” Logan pulled away, arms still loosely around the other, to look at Patton’s puffy red face.

“I will. You take care of him.” Patton put a light kiss on Logan’s forehead before letting the other finally go.

 

Logan glanced over as Virgil let out another whimper. The younger man’s face contoured in pain again. Logan was driving as fast as he could within the speed limit. After much debating with himself, Logan had decided to keep his word and head to the new transformation. The originate spot, his family’s old cabin, was closer from the museum. Logan wasn’t sure they would make it to the new place before Virgil transformed, if he was going to, but he had told Virgil he would go to the new place.

Logan turned off the main road and down a dirt one. They should be there in a few minutes.

“Come on back Virgil. I’m waiting for you, right here. It’s okay.” Logan spoke. He had been more or less repeating the same three sentences for the entirely of the twenty minute drive.

The old house finally came into view. It was a common folk tale that the house belonged to a witch who could show you your death. While Virgil had proven the existence of werewolves, Logan did not believe in the existence of other supernatural creatures. Vampires and zombies just did not have the ability to sustain themselves and magic was simply just science that was not understood yet.

Logan parked the car and stared up at the dilapidated house. He had visited a number of times the past week to ensure the structure was satisfactory to handle Virgil. Aside from a safe isolated place to transform, Logan supplied the house with changes of clothes, a plethora of easy simple yet nourishing food options and the wolfsbane. Virgil may had said he wouldn’t need it, but Logan could never be too sure.  

Just as Logan unbuckled himself and turned the car off, Virgil started thrashing around in the passenger seat. Virgil let out a choked scream, lashing out at the air in front of him. Logan immediately leaned over the center console and started whispering his mantra to Virgil. Dear lord, he wanted to touch Virgil. To hold his flailing limbs. To kiss his forehead. To wrap him in a tight warm hug. He wanted so badly to ensure that Virgil knew he wasn’t alone, that Logan was there and making sure nothing bad would happen.

Virgil continued his flailing and screaming for a number of minutes before he passed out. Logan sniffled and wiped away the tears that had started forming streaks on his face. Logan carefully moved out and around the car to unbuckle Virgil.

Logan whispered an apology as he once again lifted up Virgil and carried him into the house.

 

Logan sat in the living room, attempting to read a book. He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to read at this point. Since Virgil had passed out, Logan did not fear an early transformation and simply moved his unconscious partner into the bedroom rather than the secured cellar. Every five minutes Logan wandered back into the room to check on Virgil. He knew he should just stay in the room to ensure he would be there when Virgil woke up, but he could not keep a calm disposition looking down at the love of his life in such a state.

A hesitant knock at the front door pulled Logan from his thoughts.

Logan stayed silent.

Another knock rang out through the dead house.

Logan’s heart hammered in his chest. No one should be here. He had made sure. And no one in their right mind would knock on the door of an obviously abandoned house. After getting Virgil comfortable, Logan had hidden his car nearby. There should be no evidence that the house was currently occupied.

Logan’s heart stuttered as the only logical explanation ran across his mind.

It was him. The one who turned Virgil.

Logan glanced around the room for some sort of weapon. He had never gone against a werewolf and he had no idea what to expect, but he had to protect Virgil. Logan found a leg of a chair and quietly made his way to the door.

A third knock echoed through the house.

With a shaking hand, Logan pulled the door open ready to swing the chair leg at whatever stood behind the decaying wood.

“Hi. I’m looking for Virgil.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some vomiting.

The chair leg clattered to the ground. This was the monster that attack Virgil and left him for dead. This was the beast who cursed Virgil to become something he feared each month. This careless jerk let himself wander around outside on a full moon knowing full well what would happen. This scoundrel… was only a kid.

All Logan could do was blink at the young kid before him. He couldn’t have been much older than a freshman in college. Logan wanted to tell him to go, that there was no Virgil here, anything, but the words didn’t even make their way to his throat. It may have been a couple years since he and Virgil had graduated with their degrees, but Logan could still remember the feeling of being so small in such a great world his freshman year.

The stranger tilted his head slightly. His nose twitched before he tried again. “I’m looking for Virgil.”

Logan desperately wanted to just slam the door in the boy’s face. If he couldn’t see the other that meant that is wasn’t real… right? Logan finally got his body to respond as he slowly shook his head.

“I’m not going to hurt you or anything.” The boy offered with a soft smile.

“Or Virgil.” He added when Logan didn’t react.

Logan did the one thing he could do and shook his head again. _God Logan, snap out of it. You can’t help Virgil if you are like this._

The stranger tapped his thumbs together before nodding to himself. “I just want to talk with Virgil, honest.”

A loud thud echoed through the old house, causing both Logan and the stranger to flinch. A quiet moan was quickly followed by the sound of someone throwing up the contents of their stomach.

“Is that Virgil?” The stranger asked trying to peer around Logan.

Logan’s brain finally connected back to his body and narrowed his eyes in a glare that could rival Virgil’s. “Stay.”

Logan shut the door and sprinted through the house and into the make shift bed room he had made. Virgil was weakly holding himself up on his hands and knees over a pile of his vomit.

“Virgil,” Logan said softly and moved to kneel beside him.

“I didn’t-“ Virgil groaned and coughed up more of the acidic bile.

“You’re okay. Nothing happened. Can I rub your back?” Logan asked scooting closer, doing his best to avoid the spreading puke.

Virgil gave a small nod before spitting on the floor to clean his mouth. Logan lightly rubbed the other’s back in small soothing circles. Logan was still hesitant to touch him given how adverse Virgil had been this morning.  Virgil carefully wiped the lingering vomit from his face with his sleeve.

“Aw, I really loved this shirt.” Virgil muttered as he slowly leaned back into a kneeling position. If he moved his head too fast, the world started to spin and his stomach was going to end up on the floor again. “You got his one for me.”

Virgil let a strained smile cross his face as he looked up blurrily at Logan.

“And you still look handsome in it.” Logan said, still letting his fingers gently dance across Virgil’s back. “You should really wear them at home more.”

Virgil fought the urge to shake his head. “Nah, you’re not allowed to see me all dressed up and handsome.”

Virgil blinked a few times clearing his eyes. He seemed to register that this was not his room, not even Logan’s room. Virgil had no idea where they were.

“Lo?” Virgil whispered his face paling even more.

Logan moved and wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulder. “You had some sort of flashback at work. Patton found you and called me. Your eyes were flickering and I was concerned you were going to transform early. I had to get you into the car. We’re at the new place now. The old witch’s house.”

Virgil relaxed into the stiff Logan. As much as he hoped otherwise, the stranger was still waiting outside their front door. How was he going to break it to Virgil? He’s been through enough today and the stranger was obviously not going to leave.

“What’s that smell?” Virgil asked, turning his head away from Logan’s chest where it had buried itself.

“You vomited Virgil.” Logan replied concerned at the amnesia.

“No, not that.” Virgil sat up straight. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the vertigo. “The… the smell.”

Virgil made a vague motion to the bedroom’s door. Logan tentatively took a sniff of the air. He choked back a gag.

“I’m sorry, I cannot smell anything aside from you vomit. I think it would be best to get you back into bed and for me to clean up this mess before the wood forever soaks up the odor.” Logan stood up and held out his hands for Virgil.

Virgil pulled himself off the ground. “No, there’s… god, you can’t smell it? It’s like…” Virgil trailed off, he had no words to describe it. It was like familiar yet different. Something that reminded him of when he was younger but also not from his own childhood. Sweet but sour. Soft but hard. It floated gingerly to him and tickled his nose. God, it was such a wonderful smell.

Virgil stated to stumble out of the bedroom. He shuffled from wall to wall for support trying to locate the source of the infatuating smell.

“Virgil! Please come back and lay down! You’ve been through a lot today.” Logan hurried to get in front of the slow moving Virgil. He couldn’t find out that there was a stranger standing outside of the door, let alone that it was the one who had turned him.

Virgil stopped his quest for the origin of the smell and narrowed his eyes at Logan.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Virgil hissed. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Tell Virgil that he had failed to keep him safe? That the man he feared most was right outside and was just a boy?

A knock on the door filled the house answered Virgil’s question.

Both of their eyes widened. Logan was unsure if he should look away in shame or watch Virgil’s reaction to make sure he wasn’t going to charge the door.

“Is that him?” Virgil whispered.

The knock seemed to have broken his obsession with the strange smell. The smell… Virgil’s face suddenly turned a dark beat red. His quickly shoved the back of his hand against his nose. “Oh, god. Is _that_ him?”

Logan looked over at the door.

“Yes, it would seem even with the location change he was able to ascertain your whereabouts.” Logan turned back to see Virgil bent over holding his stomach.

“Oh Jesus. I’m going to throw up.”  From the strange sound of Virgil’s voice, Logan could tell the other had pinched his nose.

“Whether that be figuratively or literally, I would please advise you to go and stay in the bathroom while I handle this situation.” Logan remarked looking back at the front door.

Virgil started to shuffle away before stopping and tilted his head up to see Logan through his bangs.

“Wait. You can’t possibly be going up against him?” Virgil did his best to straighten himself upright. He ignored his screaming, sore and locking muscles. Logan didn’t stand a chance against a werewolf.

“Comparing the two of us, I have a much better chance than you do.” Logan tilted his glasses down for a second before pointing to one of the nearby doors. “Go to the bathroom. Stay there.”

Virgil grumbled to himself under his breath as he shuffled across the room, using the wall as support. Sure he currently wished his stomach was ripped out from his body and sure the other werewolf had a completely mesmerizing scent, but Virgil still had the urge to protect Logan. Who knew what was going to happen when the werewolf found out he wouldn’t turn Virgil over?

Images of Logan being tossed like a rag doll across the dilapidated living room, blood pooling out around him, flashed through his mind. Virgil dared one last glance back at the tie-clad man. Both had reached their respective doors, but neither seemed willing to open them.

“Lo?” Virgil called and did his best to straighten himself up. Logan turned and let a small soft smile twitch his lips. “I, uh, I just wanted you to know that I really do like you, a lot and stuff…”

“I love you too Virgil.” Logan’s smile grew with the blush on Virgil’s face.

They turned back toward their doors and took a deep breath before turning the doorknobs.

 

Virgil rolled over grabbing at the air around him. What had happened to all his blankets?  Where was his cocoon of warmth? Virgil groaned feeling the hard surface underneath him. He must’ve fallen asleep on the floor again. Sometimes work was just too draining and he didn’t have the effort to make it to his bed. Logan of course was going to shake his head and launch into a rambling speech about the effects sleeping like that was going to have on his body.

He let out a sigh. He probably should get up anyway, before Logan had a chance to find him like this. Virgil took a deep breath preparing to properly wake himself up. A sweet delicious smell filled his nose. Logan must have let him sleep and was making breakfast. Virgil stretched, his eyes still closed. He would have to have a talking to about that. Logan wasn’t allowed to make breakfast.

Virgil couldn’t stretch too far before his hands and feet rammed into something hard. Where in the world had he fallen asleep? This was such a cramped space.  He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to get overwhelmed by the morning light.

Virgil blinked. It wasn’t bright. There was no morning rays peeking through his window…. Actually, he wasn’t sure where he was. This wasn’t he room. Virgil jolted upright to his wobbly feet, ignoring the spots in his vision at the sudden movement.

_Deep breath, just take a second_ , Virgil thought to himself.

The jumbled memories of the day started to come back to him. He had lost it at work. Logan picked him up and took him to the new transformation spot. Someone had been at the door…

Virgil started stumbling toward the door. How long had he been asleep? His heart thudded against his chest. His vision still hadn’t cleared. What if Logan had been mauled to death? And he had just slept through it like a freaking baby!

It took longer than Virgil would have liked to admit for his shaking hands to grasp and turn the doorknob. There was a light buzzing in his head as he blindly opened the door.

“Logan?” He called out, unable to make out anything in front of him. His head was starting to get cold and he felt like everything was turning sideways.

Something moved in front of him and the blob was making noises but Virgil couldn’t make sense of the words. A pressure was added to his shoulders, trying to push him down. Someone was touching him. _Nononononono_. Virgil tried to stumbled backwards to get away, but his back pressed into the wall. When had he moved away from the bathroom door?

The pressure left and the blob continued to try to talk to him. Virgil just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to die. Logan was probably just a pile of bloody meat somewhere. Oh Logan…

Virgil felt a sob wrack his body and he let himself slide down the decaying wall. The anxious one dropped his head into his drawn up knees. The most he could do at this point was not pass out from lack of blood in his head.  A different fog started to cover his mind.

“Please, Virgil. Breathe. I just want to help you.” Virgil knew that voice. “It’s alright. You are safe. Come on Virgil.”

“Will you let me do it? He’s too far gone.” Another voice spoke. Virgil’s half-aware state couldn’t figure out if the harsh tone was one of annoyance or one of fear.

“Let me handle this.” Logan said sharply.

Virgil squeezed his eyes tighter. His mind was at war with itself. Logan was okay, we can calm down. But the one who bit him was still here, we need to do something about him. Over all of it, Virgil felt the wolf laughing and licking its lips. It was just biding its time until Virgil’s brain was too distracted with itself to do anything.

Warmth started to run through his body. Virgil felt his shoulders relax. He’s been so tense and cold lately. Virgil relaxed his eyelids but kept them closed. The world around him started to fade out. Being calm was such an alien feeling, but he welcomed it with open arms.

“ ** _VIRGIL_**.”

A shiver ran through his body, the warmth disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Virgil flung open his eyes and snapped his head up from his knees. The fog of the transformation cleared immediately as he swept over his surroundings. He was still curled up against the wall but unexpectedly a stranger was squatting down in front of him. Logan stood behind him, trying to keep his face neutral.

The stranger had a small sheepish smile on his face when Virgil finally locked eyes with him. Virgil managed to catch the intense bright blue of the other’s irises before it faded away into brown.

“Hi. I’m Thomas.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for suicide mention (in the last section)
> 
> I love all you folks' comments. Enjoy!

Virgil closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the warm tea. After some intense staring between Thomas and Virgil, Logan managed to convince the younger boy to come back and sit down in one of the chairs. Virgil had stayed pressed against the wall while Logan had made the trio some calming tea.

They were currently sitting in an awkward and tense silence. From his angle, Virgil could just make out Logan’s leather journal resting on his knee. Virgil had been able to gather that Logan and Thomas had been talking rather amicably while Virgil was passed out in the bathroom. When this partner had refilled Virgil’s tea, he whispered that he had in fact checked on Virgil but felt the need to let Virgil relax and sleep.

Even if Logan seemed to trust this Thomas character, Virgil was still on guard. Virgil took another deep breath of the tea, letting the steam tickle his nose. The first cup he happily drank while this one was more so to mask Thomas’ scent. He didn’t need that clogging his head again.

“Do you always smell like that?” Virgil grumbled watching with a bit of amusement as Thomas jolt at the sudden noise.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at the other werewolf.

“No, I don’t think so…” Thomas forced a small smile to his face. “As an Al- I mean as a leader of a pack, I can release a calming scent… Do you always smell like that?”

Logan choked on his tea, letting out a cough as it went down the wrong pipe.

“Sorry, I mean your scent is just being really overwhelmed by the smell of anxiety.” Thomas amended. “That was why it was so hard to track you down.”

Virgil closed his eyes, letting the smell of the tea fill him. He couldn’t let his anger get the better of him. Something had to have happened that Logan is okay with this whole situation.

“I, uh, I have an anxiety disorder. Probably some PTSD from the attack too, so this is great by the way.” Virgil shrugged. “I can’t really take my meds anymore.”

The everyday effects of the werewolf and the transformations just absolutely wrecked Virgil the first month. He had been rather out of it one day and forgot to take any of his drugs. Virgil had felt so much better the next day and through some deduction with the help of Logan, they had figured out it was the medication. As much as his anxiety interfered with his life, he was barely operating without them. But it still wasn’t anywhere it had been before the attack.

Thomas let out a nearly silent ‘oh.’

“Well, at least it’s kept you hidden from other werewolves?” Thomas supplied trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

Silence fell over the room again before Logan opened his journal and scribbled down some notes, probably about the importance of scents.

 

“Why do you trust him?” Virgil whispered leaning closer to Logan.

Logan had somehow convinced everyone, or more accurately forced everyone, to go out and get dinner from a local diner. Virgil had missed lunch and going through a partial transformation which had Logan worried for his health. When they piled into the car the anxious one had called the backseat to keep watch on Thomas. Virgil of course had inadvertently fallen sleep minutes into the drive. He had sworn up and down to Logan numerous times that he had an ‘automatically fall asleep in a moving vehicle’ gene ran in his family.

Currently, Thomas had excused himself to the bathroom while they waited for their food to arrive. Both Virgil and Thomas had ordered two meals worth of food. It turned out that Thomas had walked to the old witch house in the middle of nowhere. With the addition of the first transformation the next night, Thomas needed food as much as Virgil did.

“Give him a chance to explain the situation. I assure you that you will feel the same as myself once hearing his side of the story.” Logan said.

Virgil grumbled but bumped against Logan’s shoulder slightly. Prior to leaving, Virgil had changed into a normal T-shirt, but most importantly one of his sweatshirts. Logan took too good of care of him. How in the world did Virgil deserve him?

“Did you defend my honor?” Virgil whispered trying to hide as his face heated up.

“Of course Virgil.” Logan smiled and after Virgil gave a hesitant nod, he placed a quick kiss on Virgil’s forehead. It was light, fast, and Logan wasn’t entirely sure he had touched Virgil’s head, but it didn’t matter to him. Virgil was going to be alright, and that’s all that did matter.

 

“Okay.” Virgil did his best to keep his tone from getting to sharp. “Give me your side of the story. Why is it that Logan says we should be all hunky-dory?”

The food had come and gone. Logan was tempted to order the pair of werewolves another entrée after seeing the pair scarf down their meals. Thomas turned him down noting that he needed room for dessert of course. Thomas looked up, spoonful of ice cream in front of his mouth. He quickly shoved it in and swallowed. He shook out a shiver as the ice cream sped down his throat.

“I’m not the one who turned you.” Thomas said dropping his voice. The dinner was mostly empty now. It was in fact getting late. The nearly full moon shone through the window and rested on the table in front of Virgil. Virgil felt his mouth open. That didn’t make any sense! He could feel Thomas’ eyes on him. Thomas wanted eye contact to show he wasn’t lying, but Virgil just couldn’t do it. He slipped his hand under the table and started tapping on Logan’s leg.

“I know, ‘That doesn’t make any sense Thomas’,” Thomas let out an awkward chuckle. He would really get along with Patton, Virgil thought. “I can show you though, if you want.”

Thomas laid out his hand palms up on the table. Virgil glanced up enough to see just the tips of Thomas’ fingers.

“You know how you know things about… your condition? Well when you get turned, you also get the pack bond. The knowledge of the… one who turned you gets passed to you through this bond.”

“You just said it wasn’t you. If it wasn’t you, then how are we bonded?” Virgil hissed. His skin felt all prickly and hot. He moved to squeeze himself in the corner of the booth and the wall.

Virgil could hear Thomas rub the back of his neck, a nervous tic. “Right, sorry. I mean that uh…”

Virgil scrunched his nose. “God, will you stop doing that? I don’t want you messing with my head.”

“Involuntary defense mechanism.” Logan supplied looking between the two as he adjusted his glasses, his own nervous tic. He would have to ask Virgil late for a description of the smell. “There is no need to get confrontational Virgil. Please, let Thomas talk.”

“It was my dad.” Thomas whispered and swallowed as the calming scent disappeared. “He was the one that turned you. He didn’t mean to… He was actually the one that called the cops and your boyfriend.”

“Partner.” Virgil and Logan corrected.

“Sorry.” Thomas said taking the interruption as a chance to collect himself. This was the second time today he had to go through this, plus there was the anxiety radiating out of Virgil. “My older brother had done some bad stuff, I don’t want to go into it. But my dad, being the… Alpha, he had to disown him. It really messed him up. He let himself get out that night and ended up attacking a bunch of people…”

Thomas and Virgil shivered, not everyone that was attacked that night had survived.

“Something about your attack got him to transform back… But when he returned home and with all the destruction he caused…” Thomas sniffled. “He made me Alpha and… uh. He, uh, he killed himself.”

Thomas had pulled back his hands at some point and was gently tapping his shaking thumbs together.

“So, I got all his bonds.” Thomas gave a light shrug. He didn’t know what else to do. He tried his best, but it had taken over a year to find them all, everyone from that night. Thomas had barely the time to process his father’s death or his new status before he had to head off to college. But Thomas had sworn to himself that he would make this as right as he could. During breaks and between semesters, Thomas made the trek back home and tracked someone down, from the first attack until finally Virgil.

The results were a mixed bag. Most of them tried to convince him to turn them back into normal humans but he couldn’t. What’s done was done. One particularly angry woman broke his nose at the admission.  He tried his best to provide guidance and comfort. It wasn’t and would never be enough, but Thomas was trying. His father had thrown a horrible burden on his youngest son.

“Your eyes.” Logan finally spoke breaking through the silence left by Thomas’ thoughts.

Thomas blinked out of his thoughts and felt his body calm as his eyes turned back to brown.  “I don’t even have the right eyes.” Thomas gave a sad chuckle and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Virgil gave a small hum in agreement.

“Pardon?” Logan inquired and pulled out his journal even though he had sworn to Virgil that he wouldn’t bring it with him to dinner.

“Alpha’s have grey eyes.” Thomas shrugged before rolling his shoulders. “Born wolves have blue. Turned ones have yellow.”

Thomas gave a small motion to Virgil at the last one. Virgil hadn’t moved much from his corner. Logan could see that the rise and fall of the other’s chest was quicker than normal, but it wasn’t near hyperventilation.

“How… How far… is it… to where you’re staying?” Virgil said between his rapid breaths.

“Mom stopped paying for the house, they had separated shortly after I was born.” Thomas said hesitantly. “I just have to bus hop a bit to get back to my dorm.”

Virgil shook his head, gaze fixed on the moon on the table. “Stay… over.”

Virgil shakily hit Logan’s arm and jerkily motioned to Thomas.

“Yes. We have space to accommodate you. We also now have a second location for the moon, should you wish to spend a few days.” Logan supplied but kept his focus on Virgil.

“If I won’t be intruding.” Thomas said hesitantly. His nose twitched before coughing.

Logan let his gaze turn toward the other werewolf and raised an eyebrow. Thomas gave a small nod toward Virgil.

“Hey Pat, uh, Lo- I mean – Logan, I think we should head back.” Virgil muttered from the corner. “It’s… It’s late.”

“You can drive?” Logan asked with a quick glance back at Thomas. Before the other could nod their head yes, Logan slid his keys across the table. “Can you bring the car to the front?”

Thomas grabbed the keys and disappeared out of the diner.

“Do you know where we are Virge?” Logan whispered and slid so he was knelt down at the end of the booth. He had moved away from Virgil but he needed a better look at the other.

Virgil squeezed his eyes for a few seconds before whispering, “The diner. With Thomas.”

Logan smiled. “Yeah. Let’s get you home. It’s been a long day.” _And tomorrow is going to be even longer_ , he added to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan groaned and slammed his hand around blindly at his nightstand. Stupid alarm. Given both his outburst yesterday at the intern coupled with Virgil’s mental health, he had informed his boss that he would not be coming in to work that day. Logan’s hand finally collided with the top of the alarm, but the noise kept going. He hit it a few more time with more force before realizing he hadn’t set an alarm as he wasn’t going into work.  

Logan blinked open his eyes and took a second to reorient himself. He had given Virgil his bed again last night, much to Virgil’s weak protests, and slept on the floor. At some point during the night, Virgil had woken up or at least was more lucid and helped a half-asleep Logan into bed before shuffling back to his own room. Logan let out a small smile at the fuzzy memory. Virgil had been muttering to Logan about how improper it was to be spending so many nights on the floor and just rambling about their relationship. Virgil probably didn’t think Logan would remember the awkward sweetness that Virgil rarely showed, but he did.

The noise got louder, pulling Logan from his thoughts. If it wasn’t his alarm, then what was it? Logan did a quick stretch and threw on the nearby pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Logan was very particular about his sleeping temperature and rather than adjust the thermostat, he would just change what he was wearing to bed.

The last of the sleepy fog in his brain cleared and he realized the sound wasn’t even close to the sound of his alarm. It was the front door. Someone was desperately pounding on the wood. Logan sped up his pace as he made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He lowered his head slightly to look through the peephole at whoever it was causing such a commotion so early.

“Patton, what are you doing here?” Logan asked as he opened the door. Patton’s knocking fist nearly found its way to Logan’s face. Logan carefully caught the fist and dropped it back toward Patton.

“You didn’t call or text or anything!” Patton nearly shrieked as he narrowed his eyes at the other.

Logan blinked slowly. He had promised Patton and update on Virgil’s condition. He didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t had time to properly examine the past day’s events to construct a story without werewolves. Logan settled on inviting the caring dad friend into the apartment.

“Do you not normally have work today?” Logan asked as he moved to the kitchen to make the pair some tea. As much as he wanted coffee to wake himself up, Patton needed something to calm him down and tea helped Logan think.

“They figured I needed a day off considering what happened with Virgil.” Patton shrugged lightly as he said down at the small table. He was glad that Roman had been home and the two had spent the day curled up together watching light-hearted Disney movies. If he hadn’t been worries out of his mind about one of his best friends, it would have been a really nice time.

“Yes of course. I apologize for not keeping you updated. The day was rather long and strenuous for both Virgil and me.” Logan placed the warm kettle, half-and-half, and variety of teabags on the table.

“You being home means that he’s okay, right?” Patton asked quietly as he bobbed his teabag in his mug.

“Yes, he is feeling better. He had been under a fair amount of stress recently and I believe it all caught up with him yesterday.”

“He’s never done that before… the flash back, turning into a statue like that…” Patton looked up trying to read Logan’s face.

“The first waking flashback. They normally take the form of night terrors.” Logan said sadly.

 

Thomas wiped the sweat off his forehead, though at this point he was probably just moving it around. He was exhausted from the run, drenched in sweat and starting to shake just a bit. But he still could feel the constant soft buzzing of energy under his skin. The wolf wanted out.

Thomas let out a small sigh as he fiddled with the sliding screen door, his shaking was getting worse. He hadn’t meant to run as much as he did, it was in an unfamiliar territory and had gotten a bit lost. The door finally jolted open, getting stuck a few times before there was a gap large enough for him to slip through. He closed the door, smoother this time, and started rummaging around in the fridge. He faintly registered voices coming from the next room.

“Do you have any of those breakfast sausages Logan?” Thomas asked, his head still in the fridge. “Really craving some meat, you know?”

Thomas’ nose twitched and he froze. Yes that first scent was Logan’s, but the second scent in the room was definitely not Virgil’s. He turned slowly looking at the rather shocked expression of the unknown person. Thomas felt himself letting out the calming scent again, not that either one could smell it. He probably looked like a madman! He had definitely taken too long to open the screen door, all sweaty and smelly. Then he just starts immediately rummaging around in Logan’s fridge.

The silence between the three dragged on causing the buzzing beneath Thomas’ skin to grow. 

“Thomas, Patton. Patton, Thomas.” Logan finally introduced the pair.

“It’s nice to _meat_ you Thomas.” Patton smiled as he emphasized “meat.” Dad jokes were the best kind of icebreakers.

Thomas felt the buzzing drop back down. “I would _steak_ your hand but I kind of need some food before I pass out.”

Patton’s smile grew as Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Logan pointed into the kitchen. “The freezer should have some you can make.”

“So how do you know Logan and Virgil?” Patton asked sipping his cold tea.

“Virgil’s cousin.” Thomas said after a long pause, hoping it could be attributed to his search in the freezer. Lying wasn’t great, but Logan had mentioned that Virgil didn’t tell anyone else, something he found completely understandable. In a way, Thomas and Virgil were related now anyway.

Patton cocked his head. “I didn’t know that Virgil had any cousins.”

“Well, you know, not blood cousins. Close family friends type of cousins.” Thomas noted without missing a beat.

“Fuzzins, of course!” Patton exclaimed earning an odd look from Logan. “Fake cousins, fuzzins.” Patton held out a hand at ‘fake’ and ‘cousins’ before clapping his hands together at ‘fuzzins.’

 

The tension had left the room. Thomas had made nearly the entire box of 50 breakfast sausages and was now sitting with the two glasses wearing men. He had tried to situate himself nearby but far enough away that hopefully his sweaty smell wasn’t too strong. He had a hard time telling how much humans could smell.

Some thudding sounds from upstairs paused the relaxed conversation.

“Logan, what did I tell you about break-“ Virgil’s sleep laden voice came down the stairs, before being followed by Virgil’s body tumbling down the stairs.

Everyone stopped and stared at Virgil who was frozen in a heap at the base of the stairs. Logan was the first to recover bolting over to check on his partner. He got there just in time to see the gold fade away from Virgil’s eyes. Virgil blinked a few times and groaned but didn’t move. Patton snapped out of his daze and rushed to Virgil’s other side.

Prior to his job at the museum, Patton had run the desk of an animal hospital. He wasn’t trained in medicine but he had helped assist keeping the animals calm or handing over instruments if they were short staffed. Humans were basically just hair less animals, right?

“What hurts?” Patton prompted. Although Virgil looked like a tangled mess, all the angles of his limbs seemed to be following the natural direction.

“Oh, you know, everything.” Virgil let out a tight laugh. His toes curled and uncurled a few times which brought relief to everyone’s faces. He followed by checking his fingers. His right pinky shot a jolt of pain up his arm.

“A fracture more than likely as the shape of the finger is still intact.” Logan muttered and stroked his chin for a second. He turned to look over his shoulder. “Will you help me get first aid supplies Thomas?” Patton and Virgil may have been preoccupied making sure the latte wasn't too injured, but Thomas could detect the cold undercurrent of the words.

“Sure thing Logan.” Thomas finally moved from the table and followed Logan up the stairs into the bathroom.

Logan started pulling things out from the medicine cabinet not saying anything.

“Why did you do that?” Logan asked. His voice was so calm, unwavering, but it shot ice cold daggers through Thomas.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t push him down the stairs? He tripped didn’t he?” Thomas nervously shifted on his feet.

Logan knelt down, still not facing Thomas. He didn’t think he could hold it together if he did. He had invited this monster into his house. Gave him his trust and this is what happens.

“When I reached him, his eyes had just faded back to his own.” Logan held out a hand backward. Thomas carefully took the various medical supplies.

“So it’s the moon then?” Thomas asked. “It’s not my fault he got turned Logan, I'm trying to help.”  They may have only known each other for less than a day, but Thomas could easily tell this was not a normal reaction for the man.

Logan exhaled sharply through his nose. “Leading up to your arrival, Virgil was aware you were trying to find him. He kept having these fits when you invaded his mind to find it. It left him in these trance states when he, for lack of a better term, separated his mind from his body.” Logan hissed and finally turned around. His face was red and tight, but Thomas could see the glassiness of his eyes as he held back tears.

“Why. Did. You. Do. That.”

“Logan, just take a deep breath or something.” Thomas offered awkwardly. He may turn into a monster three times a month, but he was himself right now. He was not a monster. And neither was Logan.

Logan simply narrowed his eyes, but did attempt to get a calm slow breathing pattern.

“I told you guys back at the other house, I found Virgil by his scent. I have the memory of the smell from the pack bond. Remember? I told you guys it was hard because Virgil’s scent is hidden under all of his anxiety.” Thomas explained slowly once the redness of Logan’s face had decreased.

“Then **what** is going on with my partner?”


	8. Chapter 8

While Logan’s mind ran with every outlandish possibility for what was happening with Virgil, Thomas’ ran around just one. _This isn’t possible._ Virgil was part of Thomas’ pack. He had gotten turned by Thomas’ father who then transferred Alpha to Thomas. Thomas knew about Virgil because of the pack bond. Virgil was part of Thomas’ pack. But yet, somehow he also wasn’t.

The sound of rising voices pulled both men from their spiraling thoughts.

“You can’t freaking touch me Patton!” Virgil’s strained voiced floated up the stairs. There was a pause, probably Patton responding.  “I don’t care! You can’t just do that Patton!”

Logan and Thomas quickly exchanged glances before grabbing a few more items and rushing back down stairs before the situation escalated even more. The days of the moon, Virgil was always more irritable. The buzzing of the wolf wanting to take over was a constant reminder that he was a monster.

“I’m fine Patton.” Virgil’s voice had softened.

Against Patton’s best efforts, Virgil had slowly heaved himself into a sitting position with his back against the wall and his legs laid out in front of him. Patton’s eyes looked glassy and gave a small nod as he sniffled.

“We have retrieved the medical supplies.” Logan announced and moved to kneel to the side of Virgil. Thomas dropped the supplies he had before moving away. He needed his space to sort through his thoughts and he thought Virgil didn’t need to be crowded right now. Especially if he thought it was Thomas’ doing.

Logan and Virgil were quietly whispering to each other. If Thomas had concentrated, he could have heard what they were saying but the pair obviously wanted the conversation to themselves.

“Why do you come sit down Patton?” Thomas offered and helped Patton up onto shaky legs. The duo moved slowly and sat down at the kitchen table. It was far enough away for privacy and space, but close enough that Patton could still see Virgil. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. He’s definitely a tough one…”

Patton nodded slowly and turned to Thomas. “He had gotten attacked. I couldn’t do anything. No one was there for him.”

Thomas cautiously wrapped his arm around the emotional man. “But he made it through, and he’s okay. You see? He’s up and talking and moving.”

Patton nodded again and looked down to fiddle with the sleeves of his sweater which hung around his shoulders.

“He’s just going through a bit of a rough patch. I’m sure Virgil will open up about it once it’s blown over.” Thomas gently squeezed to give Patton as small side hug.

 

The two werewolves and Logan had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence since the front door closed nearly ten minutes ago. Virgil finally convinced Patton to go home and relax with his boyfriend. He repeatedly promised that he was sorry for snapping at Patton and that he really wasn’t mad at Patton. Patton was still hesitant to leave, but respected Virgil’s request.

“It’ll heal itself after tonight.” Thomas hesitantly broke the silence.

Virgil looked up from his spot curled into Logan’s side before dropping his eyes back to his wrapped finger. Logan hummed and nodded slowly.

“Yes, that would make sense. The transformations lead to bones naturally breaking and reforming. It would stand that injuries such as broken bones would correct themselves upon return to your human form.”

Virgil let out a small sigh. Thomas couldn’t be sure if it was more out of a fondness of Logan’s nerdiness or out of an annoyance towards his lycanthropy. The room fell back into the awkward silence.

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room?” Virgil spoke before the silence dragged on for far too long again. “What is going on with all this wolf stuff?”

Thomas nodded slowly. He only had guesses on what was happening. He would have liked to connect with Virgil through a physical pack bond, it was stronger than the soul one, but Virgil was most definitely not going to get him touch him.

“I don’t know for sure. I haven’t heard of this happening before…” Thomas started. Virgil uncurled himself from Logan’s warm side and sat up straight. Logan carefully wound his arm around Virgil in comfort. “But, it seems, I guess, that you somehow have two Alphas.”

“How would that even happen?” Virgil mumbled.

Thomas rubbed his face. “I don’t know. None of the others who got turned mentioned anything like this.”

“Could it be possible that your father is still alive?” Logan asked hesitantly.  Thomas’ father being the original Alpha must have some implication if he was indeed alive. The young werewolf may not have gone into the details of his father’s suicide, and Logan knew he may be blatantly stepping over some very sensitive lines, but this was the best information he could work off of.

Thomas stopped breathing for a few seconds before glaring up at the older man. His eyes were flickering rapidly between the wolf’s blue and his own brown. Virgil, although not watching the situation, instantly curled back into Logan’s side.

Thomas rose slowly from the couch. With one last glare, Thomas disappeared up the stairs doing his best not to stomp. The pair still left on the couch flinched as a door slammed shut.

“Too far Logan. Too far.” Virgil whispered.

 

Virgil jolted awake. Or at least he felt sort of awake. Sometimes he woke up with sleep paralysis, but this felt different. He didn’t feel all there. He could faintly feel blanket around him and the cushions he was sitting on. The anxious werewolf couldn’t figure out if Logan was in the room with him. He remembered curling up with Logan on the living room and Thomas had stormed off.

Regardless of how peculiar he was feeling, Virgil snorted slightly. He and Logan were definitely not prepared for any kids of their own. A weight ended up on the couch next to him. Virgil blinked and attempted to turn to figure out who it was. But his body didn’t respond. It finally seemed to dawn on him that he couldn’t see anything.

Virgil could feel his chest heaving as panic gripped his mind. This was bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. He could imagine Logan next to him, hovering as he did wanting to provide grounding pressure while reminding him to breath in the 4-7-8 pattern. But whether or not Logan was actually there or not, Virgil’s mind just stopped processing external information.

Logan moved around from Virgil’s side to sit in front of him. His partner’s eyes were glowing the brightest he had ever seen. While Logan was mostly focused on figuring out what in the world was going on, he was vaguely aware of the possibility that Virgil could transform right here and now. Sure Logan had gotten mostly used to the golden-eyed trances but this was different.

The other trances had been easily likened to someone ‘zoning out’ aside from the glowing werewolf eyes. This time though, Virgil was freaking out. Virgil was hyperventilating and didn’t seem to be aware that Logan was even there.

“Come on Virge. Just try to focus. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8.” Logan whispered and clenched his own hands unable to take Virgil’s.

A loud crash sounded behind Logan. At the base of the stairs was a terrifying Thomas. The young boy’s eyes were glowing a bright blinding blue. Thomas let out a harsh deep growl as he locked eyes with Virgil’s. As Thomas stalked closer, Logan could see more and more wolf like features start to appear. Logan was too shocked to say anything, the words frantically racing out of his head.

Thomas’ nose flared as he finally stopped his march over. The Alpha let out a string of noises Logan could only guess were attempts at words but the transformation was too far. His eyes finally pulled away from Virgil’s unresponsive ones. Logan shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention. Beneath the anger and wildness of the wolf, Logan could faintly make out fear.

Thomas turned away and took one more step toward Virgil, separating the two partners. Thomas inhaled deeply through his nose and held it for longer than Logan thought safe. Before Logan had a chance to even possibly comment, Thomas let out a loud howl.

**“GGGRRRR-RRGGGIIIIILLL.”**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Italicized section is a flashback to the night of Virgil's attack. Mentions of death, violence.

Logan stared wide eyed, glancing between the two werewolves. Thomas wolf transformation had stopped but his eyes were still glowing. Virgil’s breath wasn’t as sporadic as it had been and the fear had mostly disappeared from his face. The only sound in the apartment were the heavy breaths of the two. Logan had absolutely no idea what to do.

Virgil’s eyes dimmed to an odd mustard color. Logan couldn’t quite get his words to work, but he silently mouthed reassuring words toward his partner. Virgil looked more relaxed his shoulders dropped and blinked with slightly more awareness.

Thomas raised his hand. Two things sped through Logan’s mind. One, that Thomas’ nails had at some point morphed into sharp claws. And two, that Thomas was getting ready to slash Virgil. Logan’s mind screamed at him to move, to grab Thomas, to protect Virgil. But he was in shock of the whole situation.

Thomas’ clawed hand swooped down and grabbed onto Virgil’s shoulder. But the claws did not rip through Virgil, not even poking a hole in the sweatshirt’s fabric. The Alpha closed his eyes and squeezed Virgil’s shoulder a bit tighter. At least he was being cautious of not injuring the other, Logan faintly thought to himself.  Virgil’s eyes regained their normal glow and Logan heard him letting out quite whimpers.

Logan desperately wanted to do something, to help, but he was so far out of his depth here. What was even going on? Who was the other person invading Virgil’s mind? Was Thomas’ hurting Virgil? What was Logan supposed to do?

Virgil’s eyes once again started glowing brighter and brighter. Thomas let another harsh growl vibrate through his throat. Whatever that was, it wasn’t good. Logan could hear the sweatshirt fabric beginning to rip as Thomas tightened his hand. The only sounds in the room were Logan’s rapidly beating heart, Virgil’s occasional whimper, and Thomas’ growling.

But then it all stopped.

Thomas ripped his hand away as if he was burned and cradled it close to his chest. Virgil’s eyes snapped back to brown and he slumped to the side unconscious. Logan quickly moved to his partner’s side ignoring the still partially transformed werewolf.

_Oh Virgil, I am so sorry. I’m so sorry._ Logan hesitantly stroked the other’s hair and his eyes did a scan of Virgil’s body. Thomas’ nails hadn’t punctured Virgil’s skin so the worst damage there would be is some bruising.

Thomas moved away and a few minutes of shaky breaths had returned back to a human. But the werewolf was still agitated. Logan could hear the other muttering curses under his breath and pacing back and forth through most of the ground floor. As much as Logan wanted to know what in the world was going on, he needed to care for Virgil and Thomas was in no position to handle being questioned right now.

 

Logan shifted uncomfortably looking down at his watch.  They would have to leave soon to prepare for the moon. Thomas was still clearly angry but refused to answer and attempts by Logan to get information. Virgil had small bouts of consciousness but, Logan couldn’t decipher much from the dazed, confused, and exhausted man.

“Please, Thomas. I need to know what’s going on.” Logan pleaded once again as Thomas entered the room. Thomas looked up from the floor he had intently been staring at. His eyes were softer than they had been, but the fire was still underneath. “Let me help you.”

“I... I know what’s going on.” Thomas forced out, trying to keep a relatively calm voice. “I know why Virgil has two bonds. I know who is coming after him. I… I can’t… I can’t do it.”

Logan opened his mouth to ask what Thomas meant, before he noticed Thomas had started sobbing. The logical one paled at the sudden and intense emotion. Virgil and he had a good relationship because of the way they worked with their emotions. Aside from the occasional panic attack or intense PTSD situation, the two didn’t have such large emotional outbursts. Suffice to say, Logan was not prepared at all.

He had limited knowledge pertaining to emotions as well as the situation which caused the said emotions. Logan stiffly rose from beside Virgil and patted Thomas’ back in a hopefully calming and caring gesture.

“If you can explain, I will do my best to provide support and understanding.” Logan offered. His nerves did not lend themselves toward the caring tone he was aiming for.

“It’s my brother.” Thomas whispered and wrapped his arms around into a crushing hug.

Logan didn’t have much experience with siblings, both he and Virgil were an only child. There was obviously the falling out of the brother from whatever horrible things he had done. The nature of Thomas’ and his brother’s relationship was a mystery. If Logan was being completely honest, Thomas was a mystery.

“Your brother is bonded with Virgil?” Logan offered.

Thomas nodded into Logan’s quickly dampening shoulder. “What happened that night… I… I was wrong. It… It was… It was worse. Everything is worse.”

Logan knew it was proper etiquette to not pressure the distraught person and to allow them time to work through their emotions. But they didn’t have the time. The moon would be rising soon, Thomas’ brother was coming.

“I do not wish to pressure you, but I need to know what you are talking about. I do not need all the details, only those which you think are important. I want- I need to help both you and Virgil. I cannot do that with no information.” Logan gave Thomas a tight quick squeeze and rubbed a hand in circles on the younger’s back.

 

Logan was starting to get restless. He was doing his best to not have his bouncing leg shake the couch. Thomas had disappeared to try to collect himself before explaining. The pair had decided to wake Virgil up. Neither was exactly sure if Virgil remembered what happened during the trance. Logan looked down at the sleeping form of his partner. He really wished he could have just let Virgil sleep through the next couple of days like the werewolf problem would just disappear.

“Virgil.” Logan whispered and tentatively shook his unbruised shoulder. “Come on, we have to discuss some things. The moon will be rising soon.”

Virgil sleepily blinked open his eyes and instinctively moved his shoulder away from the touch. His eyes had a faraway look to them but Logan sighed in relief that they were brown.

“Hello Virgil.” Logan whispered and offered an awkward smile.  Virgil let out a tired hum and rolled his sore shoulder.

Virgil’s eyes began to focus so Logan took that as a sign to recap what he knew which wasn’t much. Virgil nodded along but didn’t input anything to the conversation. Logan wasn’t sure if it was because Virgil didn’t remember or just wasn’t fully wake and present yet.

Thomas must have heard the one-sided conversation and returned down the stairs much slower than any normal pace. Virgil and Logan turned toward the nervous boy. Thomas took a seat in Logan’s armchair wringing his hands. Virgil sat upright and moved away from Logan’s side and into the arm of the couch.

“So…Virgil has two Alphas. Me… and my brother.” Thomas spoke down into his lap. “I was wrong about when you got attacked, when everyone got attacked.”

               _Emile rubbed his head as the moon started to rise. The first night was always the worst of the three. Thomas was away in the small secret cellar beneath the shed. Soon he would have to get Thomas a larger space to transform. They lived rather secluded in the forest, but he couldn’t take the chance transforming out there. Emile felt warmth spread through his body like hot flames and his mind begin to fog. He shook out his tensing limbs._

_Emile’s eyes turned a shining grey. A dark growl ripped from his throat._

_‘A nice night for a walk, Father.’ The smug tone of his son- no, of that traitor echoed in his mind. Despite disowning Dex, Emile had kept a small link between his son and himself. Dex had done horrible things, but he knew there was more to what happened and deep down there was the young good boy he had been in his youth._

_If Emile’s heart wasn’t pounding in preparation of the transformation, he was sure it would have stopped. Emile closed his eyes and tried to use the small bond to locate Dex._ Please just be a joke. You’re actually locked away somewhere. _The bond wasn’t as accurate as it would have been with a complete one, but Emile could tell Dex was right smack in the middle of the city._

No, no no. _Emile grabbed his pants and shirt before fiddling with the lock as his hands shook. He could feel the wolf growing angry within him, fighting to get free. Born werewolves had a better relationship with the wolf than those turned, but the wolf would not let anything stand in its way._

_“Stop it. I need to stop him.” Emile grumbled to the wolf. Now fully clothed Emile grabbed his keys and darted out for his truck. He had to stop Dex._

_Emile closed his eyes and sniffed the air as his mind tried to reach Dex. The wolf was fighting so hard to get out that Emile could barely stand upright. He just wanted to double over in pain and stay curled in a ball. But Dex was still out and from what he could tell Dex hadn’t transformed either._

_Dex’s laugh filled his head. ‘Come find me old man.’_

_Emile bolted down the next alley, Dex was letting the wolf out. Emile’s own wolf chuckled feeling his heart race and the adrenaline coursing through his body._ No, I will not let you. _But there was nothing more Emile could do. He dropped to his knees in pain. The wolf was coming._

_The Alpha found the first victim, torn completely to shreds. He sniffed the still warm body and growled at the smell of Dex. His snout up, Emile darted away following the smell of a traitor. As Emile found the next victims, he would bite them himself. Dex would not build a pack in his territory. Emile was catching up, the sent getting fresher and fresher._

_Turning down one last alley, Emile saw him. The large unmistakable form of a werewolf attacking a purple clad young man. The man was barely fighting back, either from blood loss or fear. Emile growled, the tight alleyway amplifying the sound. Dex’s head snapped up and growled in return._

_The Alpha stalked forward hair raised in warning. There was another wolf in his territory, turning all these people, and worse it was a traitor. He would not stand for it. The Alpha narrowed his grey eyes and growled again. Dex stepped over the soon to be pup and narrowed his own eyes. His left was grey while the other was blue. Emile needed to get to the man or hope that he would die soon. Dex would not get his grey eyes._

_The two launched at each other in a blur of claws and fur._

“Dex and my dad really messed each other up…” Thomas whispered and took the first glance up at the others since he started the story. “After a horrible bite to dad’s side and a lost eye to Dex, Dex darted away defeated. The wound was really bad, bad enough the wolf relented its control and started to transform back. Virgil… Virgil was still alive though and Dad needed to claim him to his pack. I guess in his partially transformed state, his bite wasn’t able to fully override Dex’s. Dad somehow made it back home as the moon set. I was out of it, so close after the transformation but he passed Alpha on to me. Dex wounded him too badly…even the transformation couldn’t fix it. Dad left a note and…”

Thomas started sobbing again. His father had been a good man. Thomas knew that throughout his childhood but then that night happened. Emile had kept this from him. Thomas had been trying to fix a wrong but really, his father hadn’t been the villain. Dex was. Of course it was Dex.

A knock on the door rang out through the tense house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mild language in the beginning.

A second boisterous knock echoed through the silent house. Logan groaned quietly. Why did they have to be so popular today? The noise set Virgil in motion, or at least attempted to. Virgil’s movements were jerky and uncoordinated as he tried to push himself up off the couch.

“Virgil, please sit down. I will answer the door.” Logan stood with what could only be described as grace next to the flailing and failing hoodie clad werewolf. But Virgil still continued trying to get onto his feet. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why don’t we just sit down and do your breathing exercise?”

The other man found that option more appealing. He stopped trying to get up and curled back into himself on the couch. In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8. Logan nodded slightly. Virgil seemed to be running on a very poorly operated auto-pilot.

The person at the door started to grow impatient. The knocking growing louder and closer together. After one last second to make sure Virgil wasn’t going to try to get up again, Logan turned and headed toward the door.

Before he could reach it though, the knocker had had enough and flung the door open.

“It is incredibly rude to keep a prince waiting!” The rainbow covered man exclaimed as he moved into the house.

“Ass.” Virgil muttered from the couch with a smirk on his face.

With a flourish, Roman turned to retort back. “Shhhit Virgil, you look like crap.” Roman blinked at his paler than normal friend. Virgil let out a nonthreatening hiss and shifted into a sitting but still curled position.

“Look who’s talking Princey.” Virgil couldn’t muster up his normal bite and sarcasm. The two stared at each other.

“What has brought you to barge into our home?” Logan asked as he closed the forgotten front door.

“Patton wasn’t home. He said he was going to pamper Virgil today. I get so lonely.” Roman shrugged and followed with the back of his hand to his forehead. He took a glance around the room for the first time since walking in. His passionate eyes locked with the stranger who was definitely not Patton.

Logan muttered some introductions but Roman wasn’t entirely listening. He narrowed his eyes slightly and Thomas’ nose twitched. As quick as the tension formed between the two it disappeared. Roman said hello and frowned as Patton wasn’t in the room.

“Where is my damsel in distress?” Roman let out a forced chuckled.

“Patton left a number of hours ago.” Logan noted confused.

Roman shook his head. “He hasn’t answered my calls which he only does when he is hanging out here with you guys. He didn’t tell me he was heading back home. He always does that…” _after what happened with Virgil,_ Roman added in his mind.

 

It seemed to Logan that everyone was about to snap. Roman was pacing back and forth just barely keeping himself from letting his fingers close and yank at his hair. Thomas’ leg was bouncing probably faster than a human’s could. And Virgil, Virgil had his leg bouncing and his fingers tapping and his eyes darting back and forth back and forth back and forth.

This really wasn’t good. He couldn’t have two werewolves transform in his house but he couldn’t leave with Roman here and there was still Patton who was missing regardless of how many texts or calls anyone sent.

“I need some air.” Thomas suddenly sprung up and dashed out the front door. Virgil let out a slightly pained groan mixed with a growl. His wolf wanted to follow his Alpha. Virgil really did not like the sway the wolf had over his actions now that Thomas was around.  He had to get it to stop. He needed to be able to help Roman and Patton. He needed to be himself.

Virgil slowly stood up and fought to direct his body up the stairs rather than out the door. Roman was too occupied on yelling at Logan about Thomas’ actions to notice him disappear. Phantom vibrations filled his chest as the wolf tried to get control, to get Virgil to listen to it. No. Virgil wouldn’t let it win. He stumbled and yanked Logan’s door open.

Virgil made a beeline right to Logan’s nightstand. He barely blinked before ripping the drawer forward, the lock snapping off from the force. The frantic man dug through the cluttered drawer until he made it to the small locked box.  He carefully and slowly pulled the box up and into his lap as he sat on the floor. Logan had coated the lock with a more potent wolfsbane solution than the shots within.  He knew if he even just brushed the lock, it would burn him.

Virgil smiled slyly though. Logan had gone through all this hassle with the locks and the wolfsbane coating but Logan had decided on housing the wolfsbane vials in a wooden box. A measly easy to break into wood box.  Virgil raised his fist and punched down. The box top splintered revealing the needle and purple vial.  He had only a second of joy and relief before his hand started burning. Virgil let out a painful howl.

Logan put wolfsbane in the wood. Of course Logan wasn’t that stupid to have put it in just a plain normal wooden box. Through the pain, Virgil could make out the small purple layer that glued the two thin pieces of wood that had made up the top of the box. He curled his fist and hugged it to his chest. How was he supposed to do it now! He only had one hand.

The others had to have heard him. He needed to do it now. Pull out the vial. Stick the needle in. Pull up the plunger. Stick in your vein. Push the needle down. It was so simple. Why couldn’t he do it! Why did Logan have to booby trap the box! Suddenly Virgil’s chest was heaving and his body was shaking.

No. _Nononononononononononono._

The moon wasn’t up yet. Patton was still missing. Dex was coming. Thomas was gone. Roman and Logan were downstairs.

Logan.

Logan…

Logan………

Virgil felt the wolf drag his consciousness into the back of his mind. Before his vision blacked, his could make out his hands curing into claws.

They were out of time.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan’s face blanched as the warped howl silenced his and Roman’s bickering. His eyes flashed over to the empty couch Virgil had been sitting on.

“We should leave.” Logan said curtly and started toward the door. Virgil was turning, but it was too early. They were supposed to have more time. Logan weakly hoped that the house could hold the werewolf. Logan grabbed the door knob and yanked open the door. He and Roman could not stay here.

Another howl rang through the now silent house. All remnants of human gone now. They really needed to leave. Logan glanced back to see his over dramatic friend standing frozen in the living room.

“Fight or Flight.” Logan grumbled under his breath and moved back to grab Roman’s arm. “They forget to tell you about freeze.”

Just as his hand closed around Roman’s bicep, a door upstairs splintered as the werewolf barged through it. Logan’s stomach dropped. His heart stopped. Logan just stopped.

The werewolf’s heavy paws thumped on the stairs as it barreled down toward the humans. Logan’s body screamed to do something, to breathe, to run, anything. The large grey wolf reached the bottom of the stairs, it’s snout up in the air waving back and forth. _If you don’t move, it can’t see you_ , a childish voice filled Logan’s head. Logan’s eyes started to burn. He had failed Virgil. He had broken all the promises he had made. Logan failed.

 

The wolf was vibrating with excited energy. The Alpha! Its Alpha was here! There too! It had been so long since it had been with its Alpha. The strong undeniable scent of Thomas filled the house. Most of it was starting to stale but it was there. It was everywhere.  Another sniff and it found a fresh scent leading outside. It needed its Alpha. It would not let itself loose its Alpha again. The wolf bolted out the door chasing after the scent, going as fast as its injured paw would let it.

 

Logan rapidly blinked. His body jolted slightly as it started to reboot. The wolf… it had just completely ignored them. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. The relief quickly vanished.

  * Roman now knew.
  * The wolf got out.
  * Patton was still missing.
  * Thomas was now missing.
  * Dex was somewhere waiting for the wolf.



“I need to go.” Logan stated curtly before grabbing his keys and disappearing out the front door leaving a confused Roman to fend for himself.

Logan hopped into the driver’s seat and started his car. Where was he going to go? If it was Virgil, he would check the turning locations but it wasn’t Virgil… Logan grabbed his phone and started scrolling through all of his contacts. He silently cursed the amount of numbers he had, he didn’t even know most of these people! 

Thomas. Thomas. Thomas.

Logan wasn’t even sure if Thomas had given him his number. The odds were more likely in favor of the number being in Virgil’s phone but he was desperate. There was about a half-hour until the moon would rise enough to trigger a change. He didn’t have enough time to find Thomas before Logan was going to get himself killed.

Logan’s thumb finally managed to get to the ‘T’ section. Thank god. The only contact without a last name, Thomas. He tapped on the contact only for his face to fall. It was empty. He must have prepared to ask but they had barely had a calm moment that last couple days.  What was he supposed to do now? His one lead was gone. Logan fought the urge to drop his head onto the steering wheel. There had to be something.

The passenger door opened. The sudden intrusion nearly sent the tense man flailing into his door. Roman tossed his phone to the bespectacled man once he had recomposed himself and clicked in his seatbelt.

 _Puffball:_ [Hey Cute Boys. Let’s hang. How about the Witch House? Everyone’s invited!] [IMG307.JPG]

Patton stared back bound to a wall with one of those cheap cardboard party hats. There wasn’t much to the picture but even without the mention of the Witch House, Logan could recognize Virgil’s new transformation spot.  Logan took a quick glance at the members of the group chat, Virgil, Roman, and an unknown number that just had to be Thomas.

Logan snapped his own seatbelt and drove as fast as he dared. Twenty minutes, they could get there in twenty minutes.

 

The wind ruffled against the wolf’s fur as it ran and ran, chasing after the sweet scent of its Alpha. The suburban houses blurred past it. There were so many smells and new sights, it had never been out before. But it couldn’t let itself get distracted by the small yipping dogs, the interestingly smelling flowers, or the idiotic humans.

The wolf skidded to a stop. It shook its head and wrinkled its nose. There were two Alpha scents. Both sent a pang of submission to its heart. The wolf growled as it sniffed the air trying to decipher what was going on. Which one was truly its Alpha?

A woman screeched. Without turning its head away from the mixing scents, it let out a dark thick growl. The wolf’s nose twitched and the woman’s rapid click-clack of heels got fainter and fainter. Idiot humans. There was a slight pang of sadness that it couldn’t chase after the woman but the Alpha was more important. It was not the wolf’s place to turn, but it craved the thrill of a hunt. The wolf started stalking away, the scents were too mingled together that they seemed to form a single scent. It did not matter, one was its Alpha and they did not seem to be separating anytime soon. It started running again, ignoring the burning pain shooting up its front paw.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.


End file.
